


You Know

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	You Know

There are some things that you know to be true. 

You know that the world is a dark place, that evil roams in the shadows waiting to devour everything in it's path. You understand that most people don't want to see what's right in front of them, that they feel safer in their denial, so you let them believe that everything is alright, that the monsters aren't out to get them.

You know that no matter what you do you will never get thanks, but that's okay to you. You never started doing this for approval or reward. You do this because it's right. You do this because you know the truth, you have known for almost your entire life. Sometimes you wish that people would care more, but you know they can't.

You know that most of the world looks down on what you do, calls you a criminal, a freak, a monster, a murderer. You know that they are wrong. You understand that everything you have done has a reason, that for every life you have ended you have saved countless more. Hell you saved the world, more than once.

You know the angels don't give a shit about the world, and you laugh inwardly whenever you hear people talk about them. There are a few, a few you know that actually give a damn about humanity, that don't want the world to end. But you know that these few are rare, and you call them friends.

You know you have lost more in your life than most, and sometimes you blame yourself. But you know that those loses weren't your fault, not all of them at least. But there are times when it is just so hard to remember that fact.

You know that whatever you do, it will never be enough. The two of you are only two people, and the forces of darkness are beyond number. But you also know that you can't not fight, how many would be dead if you stopped, would the world even still exist?

You sometimes blame your father for dragging you into this life, but you know he was only doing what he could. After your mother was murdered he needed vengeance, it was his right. But you also know you can't be what he was, you can't let that be your only goal in life. You watched as your father destroyed himself, and almost destroyed you and your brother.

You know that your life will be a short one, but you still hope somehow that it isn't. You know that your end will be brutal, and gruesome, and bloody, and that you probably won't be mourned. But that's okay to you. This is your life, and anything else wouldn't be you.

You know you will never have normal, you understand that now. You tried so hard, and everything still came and punched you in the face. What you have though, that is real, that is the only thing that matters. Not what the world calls normal, not what people think you should have, not how people say you should live.

You know that the world calls you a sinner, a pervert, corrupt, but you know that they can never understand how it really is. How no one understands you like your Love does. You have lived outside of the general population most of your life, and your Love KNOWS just like you how twisted and broken the world really is.

You hear people talking about love, how love is everything, but you know that if anyone knew the truth they would say what you have isn't love, it's a twisted parody of the emotion. But screw them, how dare they tell you what you feel isn't real. And those who wouldn't look down on you would look at you with pity, like this was your only choice, that you never had a chance to be normal.

You know that you would give anything to protect those you love, and you have, over and over again. You have died more times than you can count, and sometimes you wonder if you will ever find peace. 

You know what people think when they see the two of you. You know deep down that they are right, the two of you are so intertwined that it's hard to see where one of you starts and the other begins sometimes. You two are two halves of a whole, and while there have been others from time to time, they never complete you like he does. When you were younger you used to hate when people would assume things about the two of you, but now, now you understand what they were seeing all along.

You know your father always suspected, but he never said anything. How could he, how could he even voice those questions, voice his concerns over how close you are. Part of you, a part deep down, wonders if things were bad with him because he knew, and was trying to stop it in his own way. But how could he know that that fights, the anger, the harsh words only drove you farther into his arms, made you more intertwined with your brother than you already were. How could he have ever known that he was partially responsible for how this happened.

You know that he's your soulmate, your better half, as you are his. He is strong where you are weak, and the opposite is true. The two of you can't really survive without the other, you know that deep within your heart. Even when you had no clue who you were, you were still drawn to each other, and you know that no matter what that will always be the case. No matter who else gets in the way, who else is there for the moment, it's always the two of you. 

You know that you would die to protect your Love, you know that he would do the same for you. That he holds everything that is you in his heart. That your worlds revolve around each other. Sometimes it's so hard to go on, and then you look at him, and he's your rock, he is your support. He'll give you a tiny smile, and while everything isn't OK, it can be dealt with. You know that no matter what the odds, if he's at your side you stand a chance. You know you are nothing without him.

You watch him sleep some nights, watching as he has a sense of peace which he rarely has awake anymore. You know he does the same to you. Sometimes you just wish that the rest of the world would go away, would let the two of you have your happy ending, but you know that probably will never happen.

You know that he is your everything, you know that if the world ended tomorrow, as long as he was with you you'd go out with a smile. You've always figured that when you go, go for real, for the very last time, it's going to be the two of you together. Side by side in eternity.

You know you can never tell the world what you feel, but you know that it's right and real and pure. You love him, and that is the only thing that matters, has ever mattered, will ever matter. Your love for each other had overcome death, Hell, Heaven, and everything in between, what else could you possibly want?


End file.
